CATATAN KECIL HISOKA
by Snowindter
Summary: I'm a cold hearted jester clown, but i still have humanity
1. Chapter 1

Catatan Kecil Hisoka

Aku kalah...akhirnya aku dikalahkan oleh pimpinan Geneiryodan. Di sinilah aku sekarang, terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka-luka akibat pertempuran kemarin. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir, bukanlah akhir.

"Karena kau tidak cukup berharga untuk dibunuh"

Itulah jawaban Danchou, saat aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia tidak membunuhku. Ia pun pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, berteleportasi entah ke mana. Suatu hari pasti aku akan mengalahkanmu, Danchou, itu pasti.

Aku masih belum bisa bergerak sama sekali, ketika matahari sudah mulai merayap naik, menyengatku dengan panasnya. Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia sedang mencari rumput dan daun-daun entah untuk apa. Ia melihatku, dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat, coklat sewarna dan sejernih batu amber. Aku cuma bisa memandangnya, tenggorokan ku yang kering tak mengizinkan ku bahkan untuk bersuara. Wanita berkulit putih dengan sorot mata yang lembut itu, mengeluarkan botol air dalam keranjang yang ia bawa, dan memberiku air yang sangat kubutuhkan. Tapi baru saja air itu menyentuh kerongkongan ku, tiba-tiba pandangan ku mengabur dan akhirnya aku diliputi kegelapan.

Sentuhan lembut itu menyentuh wajah ku, lalu digantikan dengan sentuhan dingin dan basah. Aku terbangun, mendapati aku berada di sebuah kamar kecil yang berukuran dua kali tiga meter, aku berbaring di ranjang single. Wanita itu tersenyum pada ku, aku mendapati ia sedang menyeka tubuhku yang sekarang telanjang dada, dengan perban di dada dan perutku.

"kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara tubuhku masih belum bisa digerakkan. Rasa linu yang amat sangat menyengat dada ku membuatku sesak.

"beberapa tulang rusukmu patah. Kau kenapa? Kau terjatuh? Dan apakah kau badut sewaan?"

aku menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. Orang biasanya akan merinding ketakutan saat mendengar seringaian ku, tapi tidak dengan wanita itu, ia malah tertawa.

"kau benar-benar badut yang lucu, tapi maaf riasan badut mu telah terhapus. Tapi kau lebih tampan seperti ini, aku serius"

aku tiba-tiba berhenti menyeringai dan menatapnya tak percaya. Wanita itu lalu pergi, dan kembali tak lama kemudian, dengan membawa kemeja berwarna putih.

"agak kekecilan, tapi tak apalah. Kau tinggi sih" ia tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang cerah seperti matahari. Senyuman yang membuatku merasa tidak sendirian. Lalu ia pun pergi entah ke mana.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela, terlihat sinar matahari pagi menerobos beningnya kaca, pertanda kaca itu dibersihkan dan dirawat dengan rapi oleh si pemilik rumah. Itu membuat ku sadar, ini adalah hari lain semenjak aku tak sadarkan diri. Berapa lama? Ah seandainya ada Machi, gadis itu pasti bisa menyembuhkan ku dengan cepat. Gadis itu dingin, tapi aku tahu ia peduli, ia hanya terlalu gengsi mengakuinya, aku suka menggodanya, membuatnya kesal, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Kami sama-sama kesepian, itu lah yang menyatukan kami, perasaan senasib dan sepenanggungan. Aku harap akan segera ada seseorang yang dapat bersamanya. Aku harap ia tak akan berakhir seperti ku, hampa, dingin dan terkadang haus darah.

Aku memejamkan mataku, saat aku mencium bau masakan. Enak, itulah yang terbesit di otak ku, tiba-tiba membuat ku kelaparan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Namun, tak lama wanita itu datang dengan meja kecil berisi makanan di atasnya dan segelas susu dan air putih. Ia membantuku bersandar, menyuapiku, seperti seorang ibu yang menyuapi anaknya. Sesekali ia mengoceh tentang kesehariannya. Aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu adalah seorang peracik obat herbal yang tinggal bersama neneknya yang seorang penjual ikan, hingga neneknya, jarang ada di rumah tiap pagi sampai menjelang siang.

Hari berganti hari, waktu berlalu dengan cepat, berkat ramuannya aku perlahan mulai pulih dan dapat kembali berjalan, meskipun rasa linu di dada ku masih ada. Dia wanita yang aktif dan sangat ramah. Ia menolong siapapun yang memerlukan bantuan, ia seorang malaikat. Berbanding terbalik dengan ku yang seorang iblis. Kehadirannya membuatku merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang tak pernah ku miliki, kelembutannya membuat ku merasakan sentuhan seorang ibu, kecantikan fisik dan hatinya membuatku menginginkan seorang kekasih, kekasih yang sekalipun tak pernah ku pikirkan akan aku butuhkan.

Suatu malam aku mendapatinya sedang memandangi sebuah gambar berbentuk akar. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa itu, sampai akhirnya neneknya memberi tahu ku bahwa itu adalah jenis ginseng yang langka, yang konon katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, dan untuk memperpanjang usia.

"kau tahu Hisoka, jika aku memilikinya, aku akan mencampurkannya dengan ramuan lain dan aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang ku sayangi"

"apa nama ginseng itu?"

"Panax Fuschiteleae. Kemarilah Hisoka, aku membuatkanmu masakan spesial hari ini"

Dia menarik tangan ku menyeret ku meja makan, disusul oleh neneknya. Terhidang makanan laut yang membuat perut ku keroncongan, wanita itu adalah koki terbaik yang pernah ku temui.

Suatu pagi aku mengantarnya mencari tumbuhan, saat itu aku sudah pulih seutuhnya. Aku membantunya memetik tumbuhan yang sulit ia jangkau, bahkan kakinya terkilir saat berusaha mengambilnya. Aku menggendongnya di punggungku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku berdebar saat itu. Dan kami berpapasan dengan beberapa penduduk, mereka salah mengartikan hubungan kami. Mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Jauh di palung hatiku, ada secercah kesenangan di sana. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak punya kesempatan untuk itu. Aku tak bisa dan tak akan mampu membiarkan diriku merasakan hal-hal yang emosional seperti itu.

Tak ingin perasaan ku berlanjut, kau memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya, meskipun hati kecil ku masih ingin tinggal bersamanya. Saat aku ingin berpamitan padanya, aku melihatnya sedang memandangi foto seorang pria dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang, dan pikiran yang melayang seperti sedang membayangkan masa-masa indah bersama pria itu. Aku...aku dada ku sesak, seolah ada beban berton-ton menindih dadaku. Ada gulungan di panggal tenggorokkan ku dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipi ku. Aku mundur, lalu kembali ke kamarku, rasanya aku tak sanggup berbicara langsung padanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hanya memberi nya catatan kecil yang ku taruh di atas ranjang ku.

"Terima kasih, atas segala kebaikan mu.

Aku akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti."

Hisoka


	2. Hati Yang Belum Tersampaikan

hai minna-san! tadinya mau bikin one shot fic buat salah satu karakter favorut ku di hxh, tapi aku pikir ceritanya agak aneh ya? gomen! jadi ini aku buat satu fic terusannya, biar clear hehehe. don't like don't read, agak lebay. seperti biasa typo everywhere. disclaimer Togashi Sensei only

* * *

><p>Hal Yang Belum Terucap<p>

Aku sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon Willow di Yorkshin, ketika beberapa orang lewat di bawahku membicarakan pelelangan akbar yang terkenal di Yorkshin. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik, karena Phantom Troupe sudah tidak merampok pelelangan lagi. Tap satu hal yang aku dengar dari salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya seorang dokter. Dia menyebut-nyebut tentang ginseng panjang umur dan menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Mendengar itu aku pun berdiri dan langsung menuju ke tempat pelelangan dan memeriksa barang apa yang akan dilelang.

Benar dugaan ku kalau ginseng itu lah yang pernah disebut-sebut wanita itu, tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku akan mendapatkannya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih padanya. Meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah agar aku punya alasan menemui wanita itu. Aku bahkan tak akan memberi diriku kesempatan, hanya untuk merasakan perasaan manusia lemah. Aku bukan manusia, aku iblis, dan aku tak pernah ingin menjadi manusia. Hasrat ku adalah bertarung dan membunuh.

Di hari pelelangan itu, aku berdandan formal, tak ingin orang-orang langsung pergi tunggang langgang, begitu meihat ku dalam setelan joker ku. Aku tidak terbiasa berdandan formal, aku bukan Kuroro, yang selalu bisa tampil rapi bak eksekutif muda. Aku bisa saja dengan mudah mencuri ginseng itu, tapi ginseng itu akan ku berikan padanya. Dan aku tak ingin apa yang akan kuberikan padanya adalah barang curian, karena ia telah merawat ku dengan tulus dan tanpa pamrih. Harga yang akan kubayar bahkan tak lebih berarti dari perhatiannya padaku selama aku terluka. Orang lain pasti akan membiarkan ku, hingga aku mati seperti seoongok bangkai tikus di semak-semak. Tapi tidak dengannya, hanya aku sering bertanya dalam hati, apa ia akan tetap memperlakukan aku seperti itu, jika ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Dan aku tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan besar jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. tapi itu sama sekali tidak penting bukan? Semua antara aku dan dirinya akan segera berakhir setelah ini.

Aku berhasil mendapatakannya dengan harga delapan ratus juta jenny, harga yang tak murah untuk ukuran ginseng sebesar jenglot, tapi sekali lagi bukan masalah bagiku. Rekeningku sudah buncit, hasil dari pertarungan-pertarungan ku di arena surga. Kebutuhan sehari-hari pun tercukupi dengan lisensi hunterku. Tapi ada hal yang menarik di sana, Aku melihat Gon, Leorio dan Killua menghadiri pelelangan itu. aku rasa bukan untuk mendapatkan game Greed Island, Gon sudah bertemu ayahnya bukan? Itu bukan urusanku, aku tak perlu repot menunggu apa yang akan mereka beli dari pelelangan, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku cari.

Dari kejauhan, di luar gerbang gedung pelelangan, terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh besar, yang sepertinya menggoda seorang wanita. Itu bukan urusanku bukan? Jadi aku tidak berniat sekalipun ikut campur mengenai hal itu, sampai aku melewati mereka, dan melihat dia, sedang digoda, diecehkan dengan preman-preman pasar. Darah ku tiba-tiba menggelegak, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya apa lagi mengganggunya! Amarah mulai memanaskan kepalaku, hingga otak ku mendidih. Bahka aku tak sempat berpikir untuk mengontrol kekuatanku. Dengan satu kali kibasan, mereka berlima ambruk, mati dengan mata melotot. Hal itu justru membuat dia syok, dan ketakutan melihat ku. Tapi tak ada yang harus ku tutupi darinya, inilah aku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti gemetar ketakutan dan tersenyum padaku, ia sepertinya kini mengingat ku seutuhnya. Senyumnya membuat hatiku terasa hangat, senyumnya yang seperti matahari itu. dia mendekat ke arah ku, dan menyentuh tangan ku, "Hisoka, ternyata kau Hisoka, terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku dari mereka, meskipun kau agak keterlaluan hingga membuat mereka mati"

Katanya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar membuat aku sedikit tersentak merasakan debaran hebat di jantungku. Apa aku terkena serangan jantung ringan hanya karena ia menyentuhku? Aku tahu ada hal yang salah, dan aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku mengeluarkan ginseng itu dari saku dalam jasku dan memberikannya. Ia memandangi ginseng itu dengan pandangan berbinar dan senang hati, "dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"untuk mu"

"untukku?"

"sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"benarkah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku kehilangan kata-kataku, seperti seorang mahasiswa yang sedang sidang. "kenapa kau pergi hanya meninggalkan catatan kecil untukku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang diliputi kekecewaan.

"maaf, aku ada urusan yang mendesak. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang"

"tapi setidaknya kau menemui ku dulu seben.."

Tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti seiring suara panggil seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru saja mengalami masa puber nya, "bibi Mito!"

Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan agak terbelalak melihat Gon di sana, jadi ia adalah bibinya Gon? Aku tak ingin sampai Mito mengetahui lebih jauh tentang ku, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersembunyi, meloncat ke atas pohon Willow saat Mito lengah.

"Bibi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja, kenapa Gon?"

"Bukankah tadi kau berbicara pada orang yang bernama Hisoka?" tanya Killua

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya" sambung Mito

"kalian mengenalnya? Dia hanya memberikan ku ini" mito menunjukkan ginseng itu

"whoaa ini kan ginseng langka!" seru Leorio terpesona

"dia tidak macam-macam padamu bi?"

"dia menolong ku dari preman-preman ini, dan dia bukan orang jahat."

Aku segera pergi setelah mendengar Mito mengatakan itu, aku tak mau mendengar kelanjutanya, kelanjutan dari Gon yang menceritakan tentang keburukanku.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, satu minggu aku memikirkannya, satu minggu aku bertanya-tanya, sudahkan ia memberikan ramuan ginseng itu pada orang yang ia sayangi? Orang yang ada di foto itu? aku tak tahu jawabanya. Aku sedang duduk di sudut lorong ruangan pribadiku di arena surga, saat aku melihat siluet nya di lorong itu. apakah aku sudah mulai gia, hingga aku melihatnya tepat di depan mata ku sekarang? Tapi kenapa siluet itu nampak sangat nyata. Dan itu buka khayalan ku, Mito berada di sana tersenyum padaku dengan senyuman matahari nya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya, bahwa ia akan datang ke tempat ku.

"untuk mu" katanya menyodorkan botol kecil padaku

"apa ini?"

"ramuan ku yang kucampur dengan ginseng yang kau berikan"

"ah.. bukan kah kau akan memberinya pada orang yang kau sayangi?"

"ya, aku sedang memberikannya pada orang yang ku sayangi"

"eh" aku terkejut mendengarnya, angan ku melayang, dan sepertinya enggan untuk turun kembali. Dan aku pun kembali ke bumi, saat mengingat foto yang ia tatap waktu itu.

"tapi, bukankah orang yang kau sayangi adalah pria di foto itu"

"ya"

Paru-paru dan jantung ku menciut seketika, rupanya aku mengambil kesimpulan prematur dengan berpikir kalau Mito menyayangiku, aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat menyayangi iblis?

"lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku"

"aku memberikannya pada nenek ku, Gon, dan Ging, pria di foto itu, Ging adalah ayah nya Gon, kakak sepupu ku. Hanya mereka keluarga yang aku miliki."

"tapi aku bukan keluarga mu. Gon pasti sudah menceritakan siapa diriku"

Mito mengangguk, lalu ia tersenyum, "di luar itu, kau juga seorang manusia, dan.." pipinya merona, dan ia kelihatan sangat cantik saat itu, "dan aku menyayangimu, apaun kau"

Katakan padaku apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang prematur? Apa semua ini adalah candaan?ataukah ini kenyataan? Ataukah aku hanya terlalu percaya diri? Apapun itu, Mito mengatakan yang sebenarnya, di luar itu, aku hanyalah seorang manusia. Dan aku ingin merengkuh kebahagiaanku untuk sekali ini saja,bersamanya dengannya. Aku mengangkat dagunya yang oval, aku kecup bibirnya, mata nya terpejam saat menerima kecupan ku, membuatku memejamkan mataku juga. Mengabaikan keadaan bahwa tidak hanya kami yang ada di sana. Kami berada di dunia kecil milik kami, dunia yang tak seorang pun tahu, kecuali kami, karena ini adalah dunia kecil milik kami.

The End


End file.
